Unfiltered
by hummingyay
Summary: Drabble. Gross disgusting fluff. Crystal Gem! AU. In which Adrien's mouth betrays him when he leaves it unattended for a split second. Adrienette. Cross-posted on Ao3.


**Note: **This was written 3 years ago, but I never had the chance to post it here. I figured it'd be good because the fluff will soothe any ravaged souls from the S3 finale. Also, Plagg and Wayzz are going by she/her pronouns here because they're gems.

* * *

Adrien was pretty sure the seagulls were laughing at how loudly his heart was thumping right now. It certainly felt like that, what with the sea birds gliding by overhead, a whole flock of them circling Adrien and his best friend.

Her. Marinette.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the daughter of the owners of Adrien's favorite bakery down by the beach.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, probably the only person in town who accepted Adrien's less-than-normal upbringing. The 17-year-old internally cringed, as memories of Tikki and Plagg's reaction to his first encounter with the girl flooded his mind three years prior.

'You liiiiike her!' Plagg had deemed Adrien's initial meeting with the pretty girl worthy of her commentary, choosing to leer at the young boy from behind the refrigerator, her mouth crammed with camembert.

'Plagg,' Adrien remembered Tikki, sweet, sweet Tikki, sharply repremanding him, 'don't tease him!'

The gem on Tikki's forehead glittered brightly under the afternoon sun, almost as bright as the smile she threw at Adrien, 'Oh, Adrien, this is so exciting! I'll set up a play date with her parents. Oh, what kind of tea do you think she'll like?'

Adrien stretched around Tikki to beg Wayzz for help, only to find the gem nodding sagely, aggreeing with everything Tikki had to say. Adrien groaned and buried his head into his arms, hoping that the ground would swallow him whole.

As it turned out, there was no need for Tikki to call the Dupain-Cheng family to set up an appointment. Within the hour, Adrien found himself down on the beach, this time standing protectively in front of Marinette, his gem activating a bubble shield to protect them both from another gem shard attack.

Needless to say, by the time Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz had gotten down to the beach to claim their prize–a poofed and bubbled gem shard–Adrien and Marinette were already making themselves at home, chatting amicably from within the bubble, their budding friendship clearly visible to the Gems.

And when Marinette showed up the next day, a basket of baked goods in one hand and the newest album of Adrien's favorite singer-Jagged Stone-in the other, Tikki just knew that they'd be seeing more of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien hadn't quite expected to fall in love with the girl. To become friends, yes. Best friends? Absolutely! But to fall in love? Adrien hadn't quite come to terms with it himself. It was so easy to love Marinette, what with her beautiful bluebell eyes and cascade of dark hair and the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and nose and her pink pouty lips that would let out the most beautiful laugh…

Adrien Agreste was a Sap and he was well aware of it without Plagg's reinforcement of the fact.

The half-Gem found it increasingly difficult to keep his feelings for the girl to himself that at this very moment, the moment that Adrien felt the universe was personally punishing him for, he blurted to Marinette, his best friend and the girl that he was so pathetically in love with that he was just that.

Pathetically in love with her.

Abruptly and without any warning beforehand. Right after she asked what he wanted for his upcoming birthday too.

"Adrien, what do you want for your birthday?" she had asked him, eyes focused on her sketchbook. "I tried asking the gems, but they said I was better off asking you. Or, rather, Plagg just said that. Tikki wasn't there yet," Marinette paused for a moment, shaking her head, "Come to think of it, I should have just waited for Ti-"

Adrien really couldn't help himself at this point. Three years of harboring such an intense feeling-made worse by his gem which were, of course, connected to his emotions-had driven Adrien absolutely insane. He watched as a ladybug fluttered between them, landing on the tip of Marinette's nose.

And when she wrinkled her nose, her freckles bunching up at the motion, Adrien realized that he had turned his filter off in that very moment.

"I love you."

And that the words had flown out of his mouth faster than he could comprehend, but when he had realized what he just said.

Oh.

Oh.

Adrien wanted to die and there was absolutely nothing he could do to save himself, so Adrien sat, cheeks set aflame and his heart thumping wildly, as Marinette absorbed his confession.

She blinked. Once, twice, before blushing prettily and looking away. Her eyes twinkled fondly at him when they made eye contact again, and Adrien could have sworn that he felt his gem glow. Or was that just him? He couldn't tell.

"O-Oh," Marinette said, self-conciously brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Really?"

It wasn't a bad response, Adrien thought hopefully. If anything, it was a good thing. A really good thing.

Don't mess this up, Adrien.

He didn't miss a beat with his response.

"Really."

Now, Adrien was never really good at reading Marinette. She was so spontaneous and unpredictable, it was sometimes difficult to keep up, even for someone who had grown accustomed to alien space rocks attacking his hometown every other day.

So, one could imagine his surprise when Marinette, sweet, beautiful, lovely Marinette-the same Marinette who he had just randomly confessed his love-burst into laughter.

Adrien stared transfixed as Marinette happily laughed, tears beading at the corner of her eyes and cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Adrien," she gasped, "I didn't mean to laugh. I just wasn't expecting that. Wow, that's amazing."

She hadn't shut him down.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It just sort of slipped out."

That definitely wasn't a no.

"Slipped out?"

That still wasn't a negative either.

"Slipped out."

She laughed again before clearing her throat, "Well, to make things fair, I'll go ahead and match you."

"Match? What do you mea-!" his questioned ended in a soft gasp as Marinette Dupain-Cheng leaned forward, her bluebell eyes shining brightly, and gently brushed her lips against his.

Adrien's gem immediately reacted, glowing warmly under the setting sun. Marinette grinned widely at her best friend, reaching forward to grasp his hand, "I love you, Adrien."

The heat from Marinette's fingertips were the only things binding the half-gem to the earth at this point.

Adrien was pretty sure everything would be okay, but this okay?

He felt like the luckiest person in the world at this very moment because of Marinette. With his filter unattended to again, he had given into his urges; as quick as lightning, Adrien reached out and yanked Marinette into his arms.

Her giggles at this point were contagious and he joined her, finding this perfect little moment in his life still unbelievable.

"Why do you always have to one up me on things?" he asked her.

Marinette kissed him again; her lips brushing against him once, twice, before separating, "Because it's fun.".

Well then, two could play at that game. A coy smile curled up onto Adrien's face as an idea popped into his head.

"Oh yeah? Well, how's this?" Adrien said, reaching down to sweep Marinette's legs out from underneath her. The girl yelped as Adrien held her closely. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck as Marinette realized what Adrien was going to do.

Adrien's gem continued to react as he crouched down and sprang up in the air, Marinette's contagious laughter ringing loudly in his ears. Marinette watched as she and Adrien sailed smoothly through the air, up, up, up, until the pair was engulfed in the clouds, the sun clearly in sight.

They floated, nestled in the soft pinks and oranges of the sky. Below them, their little beach town sat. It was incredible.

Adrien tightened his grip around Marinette.

"How was that?"

She beamed up at him and allowed him to pull her closer, his lips inching closer to hers.

"Perfect."

Bonus:

"How are we supposed to get down?"

Adrien laughed sheepishly, "I have to think about something sad for us to descend faster, but, I'm honestly way too happy...so we're gonna be up here for a while."

Marinette playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Oh, Adrien." Marinette's eyes shone brightly, "I know how to get us down faster."

"How?"

Marinette sucked in a breath.

"Oooooohhhhh he's a frozen treat, with an all new taste! 'Cause he came to this planet from outer space!"

"Marinette, do not remind me of cookie cat, I am still not over i-WE'RE FALLING FASTER!"

"Should I kiss you again?"

"...yes please."


End file.
